


Vet Lovers

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Ward is a vet in this fic, and skye is in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is secretly in love with the veterinarian of her dog Penny. Will Dr. Ward be able to ask out to her favorite patient ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vet Lovers

Dr. Ward's medical office was unusually quiet for being almost afternoon. Skye came in with her dog Penny,a year and a half beautiful honey colored golden retriver, for what was the fifth time that month.

 

They was now accustomed to it. Penny was certainly the only dog in the world that didn't protest when they needed to go to the vet.

 

"I know Penny" Skye said, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs "I promise you that today I'll ask him his phone number and we will not be forced to come up with something to be able to see both of them"

 

The dog looked at her quizzically, but didn't do much more. By now she had also realized the crush of her mistress for the beautiful Dr. Grant Ward.

 

She also had a kind of crush on Buddy, the chocolate labrador owned by the doctor, and Skye believed that Buddy had a little crush on her dog too.

 

He use to always dozing in the chair of his study, and every time Penny entered the room, he would stood up to go and say hello.

 

She wonder if she would have been so lucky with his master too.

 

Skye had moved to that city for a little over two months and had discovered Dr. Ward's small studio almost by accident, when Penny had the brilliant idea of eating an entire jar of chocolate ice cream and had been ill for a whole night .

 

Since that time, at least two visits per month were a must. For the first month she used mandatory vaccinations as excuses, but these ended and she didn't know what to do.

 

It was worth it.

 

Grant Ward was the most beautiful human being Skye had ever seen. Tall, muscular, blacks hair, brown penetreting eyes, a sweet smile and cheekbones which made him vaguely look like a Greek statue.

 

And what's more, he was damn good in a white coat.

 

He was the sweetest vet Skye had ever seen in a year and a half of living with Penny.

 

He loved taking care of all animals in the same way, he was incredibly sweet with each of them and also Penny adored him.

 

In her heart she knew that her dog was rooting for her, even if perhaps she had other reasons to go along with it every time.

 

"Hello Skye," said Jemma, Dr. Ward's nurse "How is this girl today?"

 

"She don't walk very well" Skye said "She have something in her paw"

 

"Oh, 'll check immediately whether the doctor has five minutes to yourself" Jemma said with a smile.

 

In fact, Penny really had something in her paw.

 

She had realized it five minutes before walking in the park. She could very well take it off by herself, but why miss the opportunity to see the beautiful doctor and maybe invite him out for a coffee?

 

"Skye, you're next!" Jemma said, "Dr. Ward has five minutes and than he'll go to lunch"

 

"Good" Skye said "Penny, you'll see Buddy again!"

 

With only the name of the other dog, Penny began to bark.

 

"I see that someone is glad to see Buddy" Jemma said "He will be glad to see you, sweety!" she added, bending down to scratch Penny's ear.

 

"I think they're talking about you, mate" said Leo Fitz, coming out from the surgery along with Buddy and his dog, Doc, a 5 year German shepherd.

 

 

"Hello darling" said Jemma, kissing her boyfriend.

 

At first, Skye seriously believed that Jemma was dating Grant, but she was glad it wasn't like that.

 

Even Leo had used her own tactics. He was a neighbor of her, sometimes they strolled with their dogs, and he did nothing but tell her how wonderful was Dr.Ward's nurse.

 

Doc had been less condescending than Penny, but fortunately it was Jemma to take the initiative and now they was dating.

 

Maybe this time it would go so well to Skye too.

 

"Some imaginare illness for our little Penny?" Said Leo amused.

 

"Need I to remind you that you took two months to askJemma out, and that in any case you couldn't do it like a man and she had to take the initiative?"

 

"Do you really like a lot to ruin my party, right?" Said Leo.

 

"More than you know" Skye said, standing up.

 

 

Grant was waiting in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a grin of his on his face.

 

How could a human being be so damn good with a white coat? And above all, how could he be so damn attractive and sweet at the same time?

 

"Hello Skye," said Grant, with the warm voice that always sent chills down her spine.

 

"Good morning, Dr. Ward," Skye said, showing off one of the most alluring smiles in her repertoire.

 

Obviously, Buddy escorted Penny all the way up to his armchair, and then sat there to watch the visit of his beloved.

"So, Let me see what you have done this time, little girl" Grant said in a soft voice.

 

"We were walking in the park and she have to be stuck a thorn in her paw" Skye said "I'm sorry to be coming without an appointment, but I didn't know where to turn"

 

"Don't worry Skye" Grant said, raising his eyes "It went quite in depth, you did well to come to me"

 

Grant proceeded to carefully remove the plug, with all the delicacy of which he was capable.

 

"There it is" said Grant "I'm sorry little girl, but your paw will hurt for a while"

 

 

Buddy got up from his chair, once his master had finished treating Penny.

 

It was always like that. Whenever Penny needed it, Buddy was always ready to give her moral support.

 

Skye seriously believed that, at least in his behavior, Buddy looked like Grant.

 

"So, I would say that you shouldn't have problems" Grant said, sitting at his desk "However, to be proactive, I'd say if you have some antibiotic ointment it should be fine, just in case you see her complain"

 

"Roger that, antibiotic ointment" Skye said with a smile.

 

"Are you free for lunch?" Said Grant, "You know, me and Buddy are alone today, we'd love the company of two beautiful girls like you both."

 

"Sure" Skye said, amazed "What did you have in mind?"

 

"Nothing in particular" said Grant "The hot dogs they sell at the park are really good. Maybe we can eat a couple of that and let Penny and Buddy stay a bit together”

 

"Oh, Do you invites to lunch all of your patients, Dr. Ward?"

 

"No, only those who have a beautiful dog" said Grant with a smile.

 

 

That day marked the beginning of a beautiful love story for both Penny and Skye. Penny and Buddy had three puppies a few years later, and even Skye Grant and had a child .

 

And to say that the vet was a place that pets hate, but certainly not Penny and Skye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small little fluffy AU
> 
> It's not my fault if Brett Dalton is really good in a white coat. I can't find the gif, but Brett Dalton has really played a doctor in a series called "Nurses" like a 3 or 4 years ago 
> 
> But since Grant Ward loves dogs almost as much as me, I let him become a veterinarian. 
> 
> Obviously, Buddy couldn't miss. 
> 
> If I had a vet like that, i would bring my dog to his office at last once a week and my dog would really hate me.


End file.
